Just When You Thought it was Over!
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: Slash.Voldemort is dead but so is Harry's lover, or so he was told. Two years later his lover returns and a battle insues with the members in the ministry who are under Fudge's rule. What will happen.HPSS,DMBZ,RWHG,LMRL


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash, if you don't like it then don't read it.

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ, RW/HG, LM/RL.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

The war was over, Voldemort was dead. But to Harry Potter, all that wasn't worth celebrating. He had spent the whole month after the final battle grieving for the loss of his lover, Severus Snape. It was the day after the battle that Harry found out about his death.

Flashback

Harry had just woken up from a healing sleep that Madame Pomfrey had put him in after the final battle so that he could heal the many wounds that he sustained from battling Death Eaters and Voldemort. The hospital wing at Hogwarts was packed with injured students and Order members.

Poppy had yet to come and check up on him when Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, came through the partitions that separated his bed from the others.

"Ah, Harry. I see you're awake," the Minister said to him.

"Professor, where's Sev?" Harry asked, ignoring the Minister.

The Headmaster was about to answer when the Minister butted in.

"I'm afraid, Mister Potter, that the Potion's Master did not survive the battle." The Minister said to him.

Anything said after that didn't seem to get through to Harry as he sat on the bed with unshed tears threatening to fall.

End Flashback

Apparently, Severus Snape was not the only Death Eater turned spy that was killed during the battle. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's fathers were also killed as well as Remus Lupin. The strange thing about it is that none of their bodies were found. Hermione, being the know it all that she is, felt as though something fishy was going on and got the help of Dumbledore and many other teachers at the school to find out what it is that the Ministry was hiding. But the Ministry was good at hiding things from the public by now and she found it difficult.

During the summer after their fifth year, Harry and Draco became friends and spent the better part of their sixth year at Hogwarts searching out Death Eaters in training and reporting them to Dumbledore. So it was only normal for Draco to accompany Harry to Hogwarts to see Poppy. He had been feeling sick for the past week and he had had enough.

"Well, Mister Potter, what is wrong?" Poppy asked him as she led him to a spare bed at the back of the wing.

"Not exactly feeling well. I've been sick every morning for the past week," Harry told the nurse.

Draco left the room to go and pay the Headmaster a visit and told Harry that he would return later.

"Well, lie down and I'll run some tests."

Harry did as she asked and laid down on the bed. Poppy waved he wand over him and muttered a few words. A blue glow came from the region of his stomach and Poppy frowned. She walked over to a shelf full of Potion's and pulled out two vials, she came back over to Harry and held up one of his hands. She pricked one of his fingers and put a couple of drops in one of the vials and then healed his finger, she then added the other Potion to the vial and swirled it around. The colour changed from clear to blue and Poppy smiled, she put the vial down and turned to Harry.

"Congratulations Mister Potter, you're pregnant." Poppy told him.

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant,"

Harry sat up and just sat there staring ahead seeing nothing. Poppy thought that he needed time alone and so she left.

Twenty minutes later, Draco returned to the hospital wing and saw Harry sitting on the bed he left him on. He was staring into space and Draco could see tear tracks down his face. Growing concerned, Draco walked quickly to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and Draco saw Happiness, grief and pain in Harry's eyes.

"I – I'm pregnant Draco,"

"Really?" Draco asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Poppy said that that is why I'm sick," Harry replied as he looked down at his hands.

"It's Sev's isn't it?"

Harry just nodded his head and then began to cry into Draco's shoulder. Draco held him tight and prayed that Hermione would find something soon.

A/N: I hope you like, next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
